The final entries of Franz Hopper
by legio aurum corona
Summary: The last few entire if Franz Hopper diary. Note I may have the days off. If i do tell me I will correct. This will show you why Franz Hopper chose Lyoko when he could have chosen anything else. And warning spoilers inside of evolution.


**Journal of Franz Hopper**

**June 6th 1994**

Project Carthage was a military program funded by the French government to block enemy communications. Orginally started in 1974.

Funded by the French government to protect our country from what felt like the imminent war between the Sovite Union and the United States. Although a part of the NATO there where times where we conspired against the United States.

Unable to live with this thought I created the Supercomputer, built Lyoko, and last of all Xana to defeat Carthage.

I failed. No matter how powerful Xana and the supercomputer was I couldn't defeat carthage. An old rival of mine Professor Tyrone sent agents against me to kidnap me and use my research for his own endevaors.

That was 5 years ago. I escaped and changed both my name and the name of my duaghter to protect us from Tyrones wrath.

Realizing I might be traced back by the Supercomputer I tried to destroy the Supercomputer and all the evidence of my encounters that is when I dsocvered one of its fascinating properties. Returning to the past. It gave me all the time I need to complete my research.

Testing the program I found I could go back in time up to 18 hours. My first trip is tonight at 11:59 PM. If I am successful I will wake up this morning to my alarm at 6:00 AM.

* * *

**June 6th 1994 (day 2)**

Success is mine today I work on my great project I will escape to Lyoko the World without danger with Aelita. There I will be immortal and I will be free from this choatic, dangerous world humanity has to call home.

* * *

**june 6th 1994 (day 87)**

Someone is watching me someone wants to get rid of me. I don't know how or why. The returns to the past should have erased everyone's memory I alone am immune for the scanners allow the return to the past to pass oever my memories.

Okay deep breaths. I fear I am losing my sanity. I have repeated the last day of school so many times I finish the sentences of my daughter, my coworkers, and even my students. People are getting worried but they will not have the time to stop me. I am Kronos, I am the Alpha, the Omega, the master of both the sun and the moon.

* * *

**June 6th 1994 (Day 128)**

My best friend Jean-Pierre Delmas came over for dinner tonight like he does every night. My little Aelita was sent over to his house to watch his little girl Elizabeth (like everyother day for the last 128 days).

He knows a lot more about the supercomputer then anyone else alive (most of the old project Carthage team was killed, or simply disappeared. Except for Tyrone.)

He asks me tonight if I was still working on the computer but this time instead of telling him "no." I tell him the truth.

I bring him to my lab and I show him my diary. He tells me

"Turn off the computer. You have nothing to fear they wont find you here. Ever."

I want to beleive him more then anything else but I send him home promising to turn off the computer but instead of turning off the supercomputer I will return to the past just one more time if I can't write the program to allow us to enter Lyoko I will shut it off. I swear in my wife's name.

* * *

**June 6th 1994 (Day 2190)**

I am a terrible person. Today for the 2 thousandth time I told the little school band (the Subdigitals) that no one outside of the school will ever like them. Their leader Chris Morales was a lot more mature then I was.

"With all do respect Mr. Hopper. We will prove you wrong." Today they played something different from their old song "Angel of Mine" Their new song has a much better beat and I feel I can apply it to my life better.

"Gotta break away."

I also realise today is my 6 year annivasary of the retunr to the past. I also realise I broke my promise from my last entry. But I made a breakthrough with Xana. A helmet that uses the Quantum bits of the Returns to increase my intelligence exponentially.

* * *

**June 6th 1994(Day 2200)**

The helmet was a bad idea.

* * *

**June 6th (day 2313)**

What I thought was increasing my brain power was little better then an illusion. I felt smarter but my mental health, and physical health was deterriating quickly. That is very strange Xana said it would have worked.

The helmet was addictive even though I knew it was bad for me it took 30 returns for me to stop. I am glad for the help from both my daughter and Mr. Delmas from the effects of the helmet. (Even though every day to them was a new start) I fear whoever is trying to kill me is getting closer. Somehow.

* * *

**June 6th (day 2400)**

I am close. Must find the code. I know I am getting smarter. THe conversion sequence from double helix human DNA to triple Helix virtual DNA eluded me until today. Although I am going to have to delete the sequence that controls for several "traits" that usually develope in puberty from Aelita's Sequence. That means two things

1) Most importantly Aelita cannot return to earth unless someone designs her new "maturity" sequences from scratch.

2) Interestingly that means Aelita will not go through the akward stage of adolescence she will simply mature mentally. She will see things as an adult but with no expereinces of adolscence she will be naive of the many rituals of adolscence. But with no human contact there should be no real akwardness most teens will face while remining naive.

* * *

**June 6th (Day 2413)My final day on Earth**

The scanners and virtualization prgroam are ready. In a few hours I will take Aelita with me to Lyoko. We will both hold the keys to Lyoko. With it we will be the absolute masters of Lyoko we will live together, forever.

* * *

**Journal entry ?**

Dear Diary. I discovered the journal of Franz Hopper the Lyoko warriors believe they have it all but they are missing the true final entry that Franz Hopper left. It wasn't saved with the other entries on the disc it was on the Supercomputer. I don't know if the Lyoko warriors can handle it.

* * *

**June 6th 1994 (Day 2414)**

The diary is hidden in a train locker. The Key to it is with Mr. Puck. Although the men in black are chasing me they only chased me yesterday and today. I have reason to believe it may have been Xana. Who sent them. I will play ignorant, Xana may believe he can keep me prisoner but I have the perfect hiding place from Xana. There I will hide I trust others dessendants of my surviving team. Will come after me and defeat Xana. Yay they find the supercomputer, the diary, my daughter and finally destroy Project Carthage.

* * *

**Advise Deletion.**

_I have obtained this information from my fathers labratory. I also found an artificial intelligence he calls Anax. I hide this from my friends: Belpois, Stones, Della-Robbia, Stern, and Ishiyama. They must not know what the diary holds. Or the fact that Franz Hopper did not die when they thought he did. _

_Somehow he managed to preserve his intellect in the coretex. I must find a way to rescue him. No one else understands the price. I need him to help figure out exactly why my father made Anax, and why I am the way I am._

_Signed **Legio Aurum Corona**_


End file.
